Can you find us ?
by TheMissOctober
Summary: A ordinary 15 year old girl takes the trip of a life time. However shes doesnt know what lies ahead for her, her friends, her teachers, oh and the hottest guy in school who she has been in love with since 3rd grade. Will they get rescued? You tell me.


Can you find us ?

today had gone so fast untill now. I could feel the longing growing inside me making me want to push to the front of the cue and snatch my plane ticket out of the airport assistants crummy hands then run and fly the damn plane all by myself. However once again i had to grasp the concept that i was just an ordinary fifteen year old girl from oklahoma who knows absolutley nothing about the fact of flying a plane all the way to australia without getting my classmates, teachers, oh and most probably myself killed in the process.

After about five minutes of babbling with myself, i was rudely interrupted when i noticed a hand flapping around infront of my face, ( talk about personal space...yeesh !) Apparantly my ' BFF' had been trying to get my attention while i had been musing with myself. (great) I mean i dont really have a problem with her but she never leaves me alone, most of the time its like i have my own personal sheep that i have to look after 24/7, its actually quite exhausting. Then i realised why she had been on my back, It. Was. My. Turn. To. Get. My. Ticket ! (all ready!?) I mean sure the people infront of me had seemed to blurr out while i was musing but i hant seemed to be paying attention (crap). I absenymindedly turned to the grotesque couloured desk, rumages around in my cute designer handbag for my purse, then payed for my plane ticket, (eww the airport assistant seriously needed hand cream) and walked to meet my friends on the plane.

OMG !!! i mean okay, today has been amazing but just when i thought it couldnt get any better i get to sit behind Logan Charming. (more like prince charming !) So maybe i have had a crush on this guy since first grade who cares, i mean all of my friends have crushes on him even though they wont admitt it to my face, probably becuase they think it would upset me. ( yeah right) Anyway getting back to the point, hed never actually taken a second look at me ( at least i dont think so) so that kinda sucks...ahh well. Logan looks like a male supermodel, He has the most gorgouse bright blue eyes ive ever seen in my life with milk chocolate brown hair and that cocky smile he shows off ( how much i would give to run my fingers through...)

" Hey Zoey!...arnt you totally syked that where finally on our way to AUSRALIA ! O.M.G i cannot wait till we get there! " sally squeeled right into my poor ear once again interrupting my babbling (ouch)

"huh, oh yeah, yeah course i am i cant wait to get a tan im so pale " (seriously ghostlike pale) i moaned enthusiasticaly.

" you mind if i shut the blind? im totally beat from all that standing around in the airport that i feel like i might collapse any second" she complained tugging on the blind.

" yeah me too and sure i dont mind " i said sleepily snuggling back into my seat struggling to keep my eyes open. The plane seats had the comphiest cusions ever, i could sleep here forever and not get back ake or a numb plane felt so peacefull and calm that my vision started to blur away along with the mindless whispers and giggles that surrounded me as i drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The ground beneath me felt as though it was colapsing. The cold air wipped angrilly across my face. Debree cut deep gruesome cuts in my soft silk skin. Ripping of metal and tearing of electricity drowneded out my friends painful screams. Sharp pins felt as though they were stabbing deep into my shoulder blades shaking my helpless body like i was a meaningless ragdoll. I forced my stinging eyes open, blinking rapidly over and over again to clear my blurred vision. My friends were shouting to me dragging my body across the planes dark carpet floor. Everything fell silent as a tremor rumbled dangerously through the planes structure as a thick sheet of dust and sutt tried disgusing me with the rest of broken pieces of debris. Fire licked greedily across what once were the comfyest seats in history as my vision began to focus. i Felt the heat try to have a taste of my shell shocked body. Then i realised what was happening

. ..Apart !

. I. .Move ! I scrambled aimlessly on my feet ignoring the grusome gashes which covered my shell shocked body and snapped my head up at sally to see her panic stricken bloody face. I couldnt hear her ! i couldnt hear anything! Had i gone completely deaf?! i shook my head wildley attempting to get me hearing back as i felt another tremor rock the planes frame. ( please..pleasee! help m...)

"Zoey!? ZOEY!? can you here me !?"i heard sarahs piercing scream brake through my shellshocked body as she helped me balance on my feet.

" We need to get off! We need to get off the god damn plane !" i shrieked at them trying to take in what i was actually saying as they looked at me in complete horror colapsing as what was left of the plane began to swirve downwards.

"NOW !"a familiar voice growled angrilly at my frozen friends.

i knew what we had to do and i also knew not all of us were going to survive it. Horror washed through me as i screamed brokenly at them letting tears stream down my face.

" we HAVE to jump!...

"follow me ! " one of my classmates yelled cutting me off.

Struggling to Grab onto the seats legs we dragged ourselves upwards towards what once would have been the planes exit as all chaos let loose.

Screatching of metal surrounded us as i climbed over my friends to see Logan using all his strenth to kick the planes heavey iron door off its large hinges and watched as it fell endlessly into the deep rugged ocean beneath us.

"LOGAN Noo !!! i screamed as i watched him step back,glance at me then take too big strides and dive off the plane.

i shuved angrilly against the people in front of me to the edge of the planes door frame. i leaned far over asif to see if he was in reaching distance but was thrown back vicously by the wild cold air. Sadness washed through me as i colapsed to my knees. As much as i didnt want to think about it, i knew i only had two options...jump or die.(great) Not even wanting to think about the possibilty that might even die when i jump, i forced myself on my feet.

"you must copy what i do. Stay here, you die. Jump you may die but have a chance of surviving. Its up to you what you choose but i choose life."

i stepped back dodging the the angry fire which roared behind me, took a deep breath, wiped the hair out of my face that was blinding my vision with my shaking hands, gave sally a hopefull nod trying to hold back the tears with no success, took two strides forward and flung myself off the plane.

The air swirled all around me. Spinning and twirling me. curving to wrap around the shape of my body again and again like a clock whos hands sweep across the minutes of its face. Memories from the corners of my mind began to appear and flashing images that i hadnt thought about in years started to replay themselves repeatedly in my head. Even ones i simpley chose to forgett becuase they were too painfull, decided to become visible in my mind. Every moment, every feeling, every detail spilled within me forcing me to rythem of the air put tingles in my finger tips and gentley guided me endlessly to nowhere. Adrenalin pulsated through my viens and body replacing any feeling of terror and unhappines filling me with joy. i felt a sence of peace and calmness a strange place for them to appear here in the air with me while i fell in to the darkness.

cold and ice washed over me. leading me deep into the dark dephs of the rugged ocean. splashing away every last feeling in my body leaving me numb and helpless as i watched my last bubbles of life that were pinning me to earth reach the surface. i was worst thing about it was i would be lost at sea forever. Forgotten like so many others. There was noone here to help me now. The current was my only companion wanting to keep me to itself and never give me back to the people who love me.(great) id pictured my death in so many different ways but never like this. Somewhere where noone would see me fall. Where i would never be found. Alone. Alone forever always sinking deeper in the oceans dephths for eternity.

Just when i thought i was sinking deeper into the indian ocean, i started to see specs of silver and goldi couldnt work out wat they were until... LIGHT! The current wasnt taking me under anymore, for some reason it changed its course and now i was shooting up towards the surface.(just hang on that little bit longer) just when i was about to use the last storage of my breath and drown with know one the wisest, my body broke the surface and i was shuved 20feet in the air by the water.(great i was back in the air yet again). I coughed my guts up to get rid of all the sea water that was still trying to lodge its self within my lungs and took a deep refreshing breath of life. I shook my head to clear my vision and saw a glance of something just before my body pierced back through the ocean.

This time my body wasnt numb. With all my strength i kicked my arms and legs against the currents which were trying to drag me under and took my second breath of air when i reached the surface. i relised why there has been a drastic change in the waters currents. The plane had just hit the ocean causing a small tsunami effect on the water throwing me up in the air. my legs began to ake from the kicking...

"OUCH!" i shrieked when i felt something hard hit my back.

i quickley spun round to see it was my suitcase !(OMG)

i clambered onto it thanking god i had bought that huge pink one and clutched it while i floated asif it was my own life.

" zoey?...ZOEY! " a familiar voiced squeeled at me.

"SALLY !?!" i screamed back with tears trickeling down my face.

"oh Sally your okay !" i shouted trying to paddle towards her on the suitcase. i looked down at my hands asif to make them go faster then looked where sally was. She has gone.

"Sally!? Sally!!! "

i put all my strength into paddling swam over to where she was. her hand was the only thing that was still surfaced. i jumped in the darkness wrappin my arms around her tightly pulling her out of the deadly ocean and pushing her on to my suitcase. I watched her for a moment as her eyes slowly opened and re-focused as deep back raunching coughs rocked her body her lungs faught for life. I slammed my hand using all my strength across her back. Forcing life back into her

.

" im k.. im OKAY !" she yelled between deep throaty breaths.

" thanks god !" i squeeked with happyness.

Thats when sally did something which surprised me.

She ripped her long sleeved top off her exsposing her naked body (apart from her bra thankgod ... awkward) using the sleeves as a kind of rope wrapping it tightly around my waste and the other around her wrist.

" just to make sure u dont go drifting off anywhere leaving me again" she said smiling, however i caught the tint of sadness in her words.

"aww.. Sal..im really sorry, i just got the impression that if i didnt jump aswell know one would follow and save there dumb ass lives" i said sad that id hurt her.

" well the only thing that matters is that where alive and together right ? " she said with releaf.

"yeah thats right" i quickley said through chattering teeth.

i propped myself up on to one end of the suitcase as we floated along with the current and let exhaustion take over us.

A soft warm breeze caressed my face gently stroking the outline of my smooth body. Cool water tickled its way in and out of my toes washing away every emotion except happyness. It was so peacefull here. I would not let anything take these very few peacefull moments away from me. i lied there for a couple of minutes just enought time to let the loving warmtth from the sun warp itself around my shape, covering me, protecting me, as big strong arms wrapped around me. i slowly let my eyes slide open to peek up at who was cradling me against there hard musley chest.

OMG !!!!! it was logan! he was alive. how? what?

Thats when i felt it. soft lips pressed gently against my forhed cutting off my inner babbling as a whisper escaped them.

" shes breathing ! shes alive! he shouted to someone with a mixture of happyness and releaf.

i felt my cheeks heat up. ( ugh great the famous blushing move that your body did to try n give your feelings away) i never wanted to leave his arms, his kiss filled me with hope. I continued to pretend to be asleep, i was too exhausted to walk by myself yet anyway...

" we'll take them back to the others, they could be hurt " said a familiar voice, it was Taylor , Logans best boy-friend ( not in the literall sense of course).

"Lead the way" said Logan beggining to pick up pace. I was finally safe, out of deaths reach and best of all i could finally relax. i could smell the sweet cent of newly blossomed flowers with a tint of salt from the ocean as i took a deep refreshing breath. i could feel the suns rays cover me with a blanket of warmth along with the cool breeze of summer on my face. They must of started running through a tropical forest as i began to feel soft plants and drips of dew gently touch my face as we passed them by. This must be paradise i concidered as i drifted away into dreams.

Giant fireballs began shooting from the sky, crashing in the earth, around me, sending earthquake like tremors through the roars of Rageing fires surrounded me drowning out the ripping and grinding of the earth beneath as it began to colapse. I raced towards the ancient wooden bridge, my last string of life pinning me to earth. The fall below was a possibility which was too unbearable for me to concider thinking about, as i looked straight across to the other side ignoring the hudreds of feet below. i glanced at the worn rope holding the bridge up on ether side, took one more look behind me, then lifted one trembling hand and gripped it firmly around the rope. _just dont look down.. just dont look down_, i told myself as i took my first steps into hell.

"AHHHHHH !" i screamed jumping awake.

"zoey, shhh, its alright, your safe now, im here "Logan said moving stray strands of hair out of my now-sweating face.

" Nightmare, just a nightmare, it..it j..just felt so real" i stuttered shaking my head slightly.

" the mind has its ways" Logan chuckled as he watched me rub my eyes like id just got soap in them. (great)

" ughh i feel horrible" i groaned as i proped myself upright looking around to see it was night and more of my friends asleep around a camp fire.

" well, it has been quite a ride" Logan whispered, followed by a deep sigh of sorrow.

" not everyone made it " he continued with moisture in his deep ocean eyes.

" im..im.. sorry" i said barley managing to unsuccesfully keep myself together.

" me too" he whispered as he met my gaze.

I could stare into his gorgouse eyes forever and it still wouldnt be long enough.

" you were so brave today, i envy you " i quickley said breaking the silence.

" i think you'll find your the one with the bravery zoey" He said in a huskey voice as he slowly asif giving me time to pull away began to bend his head towards mine.

I couldnt breath, he was so sweet, so handsome, so extremely close...

" HEY ! Logan wuddya help me find some more logs , fires dieing" said a guys voice i didnt recognise.

" sure, sure " Logan said annoyed quickley sitting up right.

" Ill be right back " he continued in a low voice with a smile tilting the edges of his mouth.

I just smiled back up at him and watched him disappear into the shadows of the trees.

Cramp was stiffening my legs so i decided to explore the island, which would be our home until we are rescued. It looked wild, untamed asif it had never been discovered before.


End file.
